


Dreams

by roseflushpearlsnblood



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Married Fluff, Oneshot, Slight smut mentions, SuperCat dreams, Supercat Fluff, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseflushpearlsnblood/pseuds/roseflushpearlsnblood
Summary: Cat Grant likes her dreams. She’s married to one, mother to two and lives a happy as hell life as queen of all media with her super wife.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, this is terrible. First work....YAY!!

Cat thinks watching Kara will forever be one of her favourite pastimes.

The blonde alien smiles that impossible “Sunny Danvers” smile as she traipses through the calf length grass, She’s now bending to swish her fingers through the waving green, enjoying the tickle from the soft blades.

Cat is content to watch her. She likes watching that grin widen when she brightens at finding a dandelion. Kara holds it with a sort of reverence and marvels at the structure before she blows it gently. Cat’s gaze is drawn to how the white wisps flutter off on the breeze. As quickly as her attention is caught, she fixates on Kara again.

Kara spins around, and lets the stalk fly through the air, beckoning towards Cat with outstretched hands, she doesn’t speak but extends her fingers and smiles that brazen shameless sunny smile.

The grass sways gently with a breeze that smells like honeysuckle, carrying with it the tang of Kara’s clean cotton perfume. No doubt from that cheap 24 hour store, but Cat finds that scent is tolerable when worn on a certain alien’s skin.

Cat lets Kara lift her up, calloused palms folding over Cat’s own immaculately manicured ones. They start spinning in the grass, with anyone else, Cat would have never done that, much less be caught in a field wearing jeans and a t shirt. She would rather be photographed in last season’s clothes than be seen wearing flats and jeans like some sad soccer mom.

But that is all lost when Kara turns that smile on her, she forgets her fancy airs and goes along with whatever the girl wants.

As they whirl round and round, Cat’s mind starts waxing incorrigible thoughts about the alien’s golden locks splayed in a wide circle. She thinks about those very same locks making a halo around the girl’s head, stretched out on a thousand thread count sheet as Cat’s mouth covers hers to collect the scream of her name. The sun itself makes home in Kara’s hair, falling in sheaths over the apples of her cheeks. Cat’s mind berates itself for the dirty fantasy and goes on to admire the way Kara’s closed eyes spell out bliss and her own forehead relaxes, getting lost in the simple motion of going around in circles.

This is pure happiness. Happening every time she is around Kara, the way her heart falls when the Kryptonian leaves and bounces like an impatient child when she returns. Cat feels so young, she feels like the world is in her palms, she feels indestructible when Kara stops spinning them and instead pulls Cat into the cradle of her arms, she practically is indestructible with that human shield around her.

Kara brings out the child in her, with Kara, she’s protected and the alien spares no shame in showing her just how much she cares. If Cat were still some teenage abomination, she would be squealing and calling it the feeling of rainbows and unicorns combined. Right now, the perfect way to describe it, is the simple unabashed word: happy. Kara brings the blurred world into focus with her glowing grin and Cat’s heart quickens and lightens at just one touch.

She’s swaying them now, something more elegant than a shuffle dance, but obviously not ballroom worthy material. Cat doesn’t mind, she finds proper waltzing too formal anyways. It’s not appropriate for a field and whatever Kara’s doing with her, swaying them in ovals and awkwardly drawn shapes, Cat’s more than fine with it. Kara’s close. Kara’s hers.

It never ceases to amaze Cat when she sees Kara revelling in something so simple. She’s happy to bend and whisper to the scattered wildflowers, stroking their little petals softly. Cat is willing to bet Kara even whispers a small encouragement for growth.

At that moment, Kara mutters something incoherent and even without knowing what it is, Cat is soothed. She leans further into the crisp cotton smell of Kara’s drugstore perfume, and lays her head in the crook of Kara’s sweet smelling skin. She doesn’t have to look it to know it. Kara’s eyes are fluttering shut this very moment and her sunny smile is arranging itself into a more subdued version. Cat tugs slightly on the straps of Kara’s dress and when the Kryptonian pulls away to look at her, she knows what Cat’s thinking. She must have learned something from J’onn because she hovers them a bit above the grass, spinning slowly in lazy circles, only airborne this time.

Kara giggles into her hair, reaching a hand up to brush back the mussed strands of pale blonde. Cat’s brow furrows in frustration because she misses the way Kara’s arm was locked tightly around her waist. Luckily, in a millisecond, Cat reckons superspeed, the alien places both muscled arms around her waist again, latching Cat tighter to her frame. Knowing Kara’s arms are around her, and the alien would die than let her fall, Cat reaches two arms up to cup Kara’s jaw, carefully as if she wasn’t indestructible. Cat takes a moment to study her. Softly rounded cheeks. The swoop of the Cupid’s bow of her lips. Stray leaf in her hair. Grass stain on her left temple. Small details that are so unabashedly Kara that Cat is suddenly overwhelmed with the love she has for the girl. She wipes away the stain fondly.

Kara’s pale blue eyes are studying Cat too. Mouth open in the small o, as she takes in Cat’s messy grass spinning induced hair. To distract her from this uncharacteristic unkemptness, Cat leans forward to push their lips together.

Just before their lips touch, just before bliss takes over, Cat is brought out of her dreams by a gentle nip on the lobe of her ears. She whines and paws with her hands, stretching to reach for someone who should be there but isn’t.

“Hey, hey.” She hears the low murmur of Kara’s voice. The bed shifts and there are warm fingers intertwining with hers. Another shift of the mattress, a body hovers above hers, the tingle of heat covering Cat almost instantly.

Still Cat resists, she tries to cling to the image of overgrown grass and dandelions, but a pair of lips press down firmly on her cheek. Cat keeps her eyes shut, not wanting to wake up just yet. She’s the Queen of all media, but Kara would tell her that Sleepyhead would suit her more.

It’s damn near impossible to get Cat up in the mornings, who could? With the amount of pleasant dreams she gets every night, Cat is tempted to break into the DEO and steal some sort of super-super glue to keep her to the bed, that way no one, whether it be a cheery blonde alien, could ever remove her. The pair of lips are insistent and they draw their way towards her forehead, landing on the space between her eyebrows, which elicits a small grin from her. They pause, languishing some time there before travelling to her eyelids. When Cat feels two soft pecks on them, she opens them, blinking apart the grogginess to be greeted with her wife’s face.

Kara hovers closer to her, not laying directly on top of her because god knows death by Kryptonian is entirely possible, Cat still thinks such a death is more preferable than all others, maybe death by Kryptonian thighs. Yes, when she decides she’s tired with this world, she’s going to have Kara do just that.

The baby blues blink once then twice and she drifts father away so Cat’s (pathetic human) eyes can take in her visage. Fresh faced and smiling so wide, it shouldn’t be legal in the morning. Cat reminds herself that this smile belongs to her one exception and summons some early morning strength to flip Kara on her back so she’s on top. Cat suspects Kara aids this by floating her up and twisting them in midair, so far, Cat likes to believe she’s Kryptonian when she manages to manipulate Kara’s strength through her.

The Kryptonian’s cape lays bunched up on the pillows behind them and Cat mentally groans at how dirty it is. She has to put the pillowcases in the wash later. But that can wait, she settles on Kara, legs straddling blue suited ones, hands flat on the emblem on the alien’s chest.

Kara grins up at her and reaches a hand up to brush Cat’s hair behind her ear.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

‘Not sleeping anymore, no thanks to you.” Cat grumbles good naturedly and settles for laying flat, soothed by the heartbeat that meets her ears when her head finds its way on Kara’s chest.

‘I was having a good dream.” Cat sighs and plays with a loose thread. She just wants to sleep more and maybe study how Kara’s hair looks under the sun. They need to go to beach house soon, Cat needs this fantasy.

Kara snorts, “You’re waking up to a dream.” She sasses slightly and sits up so Cat wraps her legs and arms around that strong Kryptonian body. She’s not getting down anytime soon.

She fully intends to use this Kryptonian jungle gym all the ways she can and she’s tired now, so reverse piggyback is her preferred method.

Kara stands up, and walks toward their closet, with Cat still wrapped around her.

“Can’t I just sleep in, darling?.” She asks lazily as Kara flips through the racks of designer clothes.

“No Cat. The queen of all media needs to sit on her throne, this peasant needs to go do flying patrols. Our prince needs to get to school with Supergirl express and our princess needs her mommies.”

Cat cocks her head. “Why are you a peasant?”

“Anyone’s a peasant next to you. You have queen vibes.”

“You mean I exude elegance?”

“Err yes?”

“That’s a good enough reason for me.” Cat reluctantly gets off Kara but stays in the circle of her embrace.“You’re no peasant. You’re my wife. My equal.” Cat whispers sultrily, just for good measure (revenge for waking her up), into Kara’s hair before pulling away to smirk at the blush that scatters itself across Kara’s face.

‘Now,” Cat turns to the failed attempt at picking out clothes and chooses an outfit that is already laid out. “Even without superhearing I can hear our princess screaming from here.”

“Oh, right!” Kara faceplams, still very much red. “I’ll go get Caia.”

“Yes Kiera, chop chop.”

“Cat!” Her wife groans and flushes harder. Cat knows this particular phrase and the wrong name reminds her of their trysts on the balcony of her office.  
”Not this again, I’m too old to be a horny teen.” Kara mutters under her breath and hurries out of the room, pecking Cat quickly on the lips. The alien strides out of the room with a burst of superspeed. A few moments later, Cat hears Carter’s voice.

“Super mom, why are you so red?”

Cat stifles a laugh and turns to the mirror.

“Chop, chop indeed.” She whispers to her reflection. Good dreams have done a wonder for her, her face looks relaxed and Cat swears she’s been needing less botox injections since she’s been with Kara.

All thanks to her superhero, she’s good to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
